


I'm Poison.

by gracewhiskeyandblood



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracewhiskeyandblood/pseuds/gracewhiskeyandblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter takes place on 9x10 "Road Trip". Right after Dean tells Sam and Castiel he is going to go on alone because he's poison to the people he loves.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Carry your world, and all of your hurt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place on 9x10 "Road Trip". Right after Dean tells Sam and Castiel he is going to go on alone because he's poison to the people he loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first fan fiction so bear with me. I'll make it as good and brief as I can.
> 
> It will consist of events that I like to convince myself happened while fitting almost perfectly into the story line of the show starting with the mid season comeback of season 9. I'll try not to get them too out of character or overdo it, but again I'm just a newbie and I'm learning as I go.
> 
> Enjoy and leave suggestions if you have any! I'm open to constructive criticism.

Minutes after Dean had sped off in the impala Castiel was still standing on the bridge with Sam. Staring at the direction where Dean had gone, maybe hoping he'd come back. Because he couldn't believe the righteous man that had saved him, his family and the world more times than he could count just called himself poison and left to face the dangers of the job on his own . It was shortly after those few minutes when Castiel realized the rain was getting worse and he was completely soaked. Sam was leaning on the bridge looking down at his shoes, he seemed exhausted. Other than the fact that Dean would want and trust Castiel to take care of Sam while he regained his strength, Castiel wanted to. Sam had stuck his neck out for Cas more than once, they were family and he was worried about him. A corrupt demon and a mediocre angel had possessed him at the same time, what else did the kid have to go through?. "Sam?" he looked up from his shoes and at Castiel instead. He was teary eyed and his expression was grim. "Let's go to the bunker alright?" He stared at Cas a couple of seconds before nodding. Cas put his fingers on Sam's forehead and within a second they were back at the bunker. 

 

At the bunker Cas helped Sam into his room and unto his bed. Castiel went to the bathroom, gave Sam a towel and told him to change his clothes and dry himself up because he might get sick if he didn't. When all of this was done Cas took a good look at him, sad and empty. And he did understand, Dean tricked Sam into being possessed by an angel he didn't even know that well. And although Castiel had told Dean that he had been stupid for the right reasons, Dean didn't understand what it is he did wrong. Dean doesn't regret what he did because it meant saving Sam's life, even if Sam was ready to die, he wasn't ready to let go. "Are you hungry, Sam?" Castiel asked. After being possessed by an angel this whole time he would assume Sam hadn't eaten as much as he should have. Sam shrugged "I guess". Cas nodded, flew over to the nearest diner and ordered what he thought suited Sam best. He flew back to the bunker and into Sam's room. "Here you go, I tried to order what you would enjoy based on the few times I've dined with you and Dean". Sam smiled a small genuine smile "Thanks Castiel". This made Cas happy, He lightened Sam up. "I'm going to sleep after this, I can't believe how tired I am. It still hurts you know" Sam said as he took another bite of his salad. Cas nodded. "Sam, those trials really hurt you. So I must inform you that healing you completely requires a slow, slightly painful process that we'll have to perform later on". Sam knew. He looked down at his food "I know. I'ts okay" he said. "And you know... Dean didn't mea-". "Castiel I said I'm okay. Leave it alone, please. I'm done." Sam finished his meal, Cas took the empty containers and dirty napkins from his bed and into the small trash bin in the corner of the room. He was going to try to talk to Sam again but by the time he turned around Sam already pulled the covers over his body and head. "Turn the lights off please" Sam mumbled. After staring at the sheets Castiel came to the conclusion that Sam was too tired, He was too worried about Dean and the conversation could wait until tomorrow. "Okay. Pray to me if you need anything." Cas turned the lights off, shut the door closed and called Dean. 

The phone rang quite a while before Dean answered a slow funny "Heeey". "Hello Dean?" Cas asked a bit confused "I did everything I could to help Sam at the moment and put him to bed. Where are you?". "Oh. Thanks Cas. Really, I mean that. I'm at a bar or somethin'". "Are you serious?" Castiel asked raising a brow. He couldn't believe now of all times Dean would decide to drown his sorrows in alcohol as if that's ever done him any good. "What bar?". Dean told Cas the address and within seconds Cas was sitting on the chair next to him. Dean almost fell out of his chair "WhoA! Cas buddy!". Castiel was beyond annoyed. "How many drinks have you had Dean?" Dean looked at him like Cas had just asked him to calculate how many inches there were in a mile. "So many?" Cas took the drink Dean had in his hand, made him stand up and helped him walk out of the bar. Dean took out his keys and intended to get into the drivers seat when Cas took the keys from his fingers "You're too wasted to drive Dean. Let me". Dean put his hands on his hips and gave him a look. "My angel driving my baby?" Dean hiccuped "Whatever" He shrugged and got into the passengers seat. Castiel raised a brow and grinned at the drunk man's comment. 

Dean fell asleep on the drive towards the nearest motel. Castiel parked and paid for a room. He walked over to the parked impala and looked at Dean who was still sleeping and now drooling over the seat and figured it was easier to just teleport him into the room instead of waking him. He opened the car door, placed an arm around Dean's waist and took Dean's arm to put it around his neck. Once they were teleported inside the motel room. Castiel placed him carefully on the bed but before he was able to pull back, Dean woke, sat up slowly and took a hold of one Castiel's arms. Dean stared at Castiel intently as if deciding whether it was okay to trust him one more time, and of course he could. "What is it Dean?". Instead of giving an answer, Dean took a hold of Castiel's shoulders. Castiel registered the action as Dean needing support and he was going to give Dean comfort if that's what he needed. "I keep failing every god forsaken thing I care about Cas. I'm Poison... After this, don't come back to me. Heal Sam. But you gotta' stop coming back to me. I'm sorry." Castiel thought about it and took Dean's hands off his shoulders. "Dean you're drunk and so you probably won't remember this. You haven't failed me, Dean. In my opinion you haven't failed anyone but yourself. You're not a machine Dean. You're a righteous man that loves so aggressively and possessively that the only person you are being poison to is yourself. You're my friend, Dean Winchester. My Family. And there is no way in hell, heaven, purgatory and earth that I would stop coming back to you." After a short silence Dean let his head fall on Castiel's shoulder and started sobbing into it. "Oh Dean". With Cas being Cas, he stayed still until Dean fell asleep on his shoulder. Castiel put him down on the matress, pulled the covers over Dean and walked towards the door. He heard a silent "Thanks Cas" before he shut the door behind him. 


	2. Took you so low, where only fools go. I shook the angel in you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place on 9x11 "First Born". Right after Crowley heads to the bottom of the ocean to retrieve the blade that will kill Abbadon and Dean traces his fingers over the painful mark that Cain transferred to his arm.

It was dark outside and Crowley had disappeared to get the blade from the bottom of the ocean. Dean was leaning on the impala tracing the red aching mark Cain transferred onto him. "He was right, you know. You _are_ worthy. Your problem, mate, is that nobody hates you more than _you_ do. Believe me I've tried." The words that Crowley had spoken echoed through Dean's head but he dismissed it because one, Crowley's a demon and second, Crowley is Crowley. Enough said. After that thought Dean's phone rang, it was the bunker's number. With Sam still feeling the way he felt about Dean, he could only assume it was Castiel. Cas... he was keeping an eye on Sammy for him. Dean felt a wave of gratitude in his chest. Even after all of this nightmare, he could still rely on Cas, the angel who had saved him from perdition in more ways than one. Cas the angel of the lord that lived to follow orders without a second thought, who later learnt what free will was from Dean. And before Dean knew it or could do something to stop it, the angel got carried away much like a child. The best friend he ever had, hanged himself with a rope called freedom. And Sam, he lied to him...Again. Kevin's blood was on his hands. How long before Sam stopped trusting his big brother. How long before he'd forgive Dean? More importantly how long before Dean realized what the problem actually was. Dean shook his head in defeat and dropped his phone into his pocket again, "I'm not worthy".

  
Cas frowned at the phone. Dean didn't answer. Although he had made sure to leave Dean safely in a motel the previous night he was still worried. "Castiel?" The angel jumped out of his shoes and turned to see a stern Sam crossing his arms. "Who were you calling?" Castiel looked down at his shoes. "Damn it Cas! I said we could locate Gadreel on our own! I don't want to ask Dean for help, I can't even _look_ at him let alone trust him again!". Castiel put both hands on Sam's shoulders to calm him down, and because moments earlier Castiel had gained empathy and compassion, because Castiel taught Sam that he wasn't alone and that he could change himself for the better, Sam let him. "I know Sam. But the only intention I called Dean with was to be sure of his well being and location. I'm as concerned for you as I am for him". Sam felt a pain in his chest. "I owe you both that much". Castiel was right, again. Other than the stabbing feel of betrayal, disappointment and hurt in his chest, that were all caused by Dean's rash decision to trick him into being possessed by some psychotic angel, he WAS worried about his brother. With going on the job alone and all. And although he was furious that Dean still didn't recognize what the problem was, he loved his brother. Sam pulled himself out his thoughts and noticed Cas staring at nothing, looking extremely uneased, his fingers intertwining and his posture a bit slouched. There was always something about Castiel's behavior whenever it concerned Dean. Same with Dean when it concerned Cas. Sam always took note of it but stayed quiet knowing how his brother would just freak out on him and "I don't swing that way" or "No chick flick moments" himself out of the subject. He might be just imagining things but he didn't really mind if he wasn't. Dean and Castiel have saved each other from themselves how many times now?  If anything the thing was long overdue. "Cas?" Castiel jumped out of his trance and looked at Sam. "I'm not ready to see Dean. I'm furious, I'm hurt. But go find him. Make sure he's alright. I'm worried too". Castiel pulled a tight smile "Thank you Sam. I'll be back with some food once when I find him and make sure he's alright". Sam smiled back while Castiel headed toward the exit before hesitating and saying "Hey Cas?" Cas stopped and looked back at Sam "Yes?" Sam thought about it before he said "Sometimes _somethings_ are trying to tell you _someone_ ". Castiel tilted his head and scrunched his eyes the way he does when he's in deep thought before he turned around. Sam smirked and watched Castiel walk a few steps before disappearing to wherever his brother was.

 

Crowley reappeared beside Dean again, panting.  "This might be a lot harder than I thought".  Dean rolled his eyes at him for no particular reason, working with the king of hell for too long does that to a man "Why?".  "There's some kind of spell protecting the blade from me and keeping it hidden, our friend Cain forgot to mention that".  After a moment of thinking about it Dean sighed  "Well I'm going to a motel.  Need to sleep, we'll get on it tomorrow".  Crowley made an annoyed expression, not having to deal with the troublesome needs of a human.  Or maybe envying the fact that he can't.  "Fine, I'll call you first thing in the morning".  Dean frowned at the word morning,  "You'll call me at noon".  Dean fished his keys out of hs pocket and got into the impala.  Before he started the engine Crowley was already gone, and Dean was headed to the nearest motel.  

 

Once arrived at the motel, Dean paid for a room and got a phone call.  It looked like one of those public phone numbers.  He didn't have to guess who it was, he already knew.  "Hey, Cas" - "Dean?! Are you alright?"  Dean stayed quiet for a moment  "Dean?!" - "Yeah! yeah Cas It's fine" - "Where are you?"  Dean told him the motel address and within a second Cas was there with a plastic bag in one hand and Dean's shoulder in the other.  Cas was studying Dean's face dangerously close.  "Cas?  Personal spa-"  "Screw your personal space I was worried sick!"  Dean shut up and stared at Cas as he took a step away from him and threw the plastic bag and whatever was in it at Dean.  "What the fuck?" - "I got you some damn pie.  Eat it".  Dean took the raspberry pie out of the plastic bag and took a wiff before looking back at Cas who looked back at Dean defensively "You know, to cheer you up".  Dean pulled Cas into a side hug.  Cas stood rigid under Dean's touch but remembered what Sam had said _This is the part where you hug back..._ right.  He put his arm around Dean a little bit too tight, Dean then patted him on the back before coughing and shuffling awkwardly towards the small table in the room.  Dean was touched that Castiel took the trouble of getting him a pie.  But he was also anxious because he couldn't tell Cas about the mark of Cain or else he'd freak out, he might even reject Dean if he told him he was temporarily working with Crowley to get rid of Abbadon.  "Are you certain you are alright Dean?" - "Yeah Cas.  Thanks.  It's my favorite" He said cutting a slice of pie for himself and avoiding Castiel's gaze.  "How's Sam?"-  "Im in the process of fully healing him.  He'll need to rest a few more days but he'll be okay".  Dean let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.  Sammy was going to be alright.  It was the best news he'd heard all day, well that and _"I got you a damn pie"._ Dean chuckled to himself "Thanks Cas,  Again. I owe you.  And sorry for not picking up my phone the first few times you called.  I was... doing some nvestigating.  It won't happen again".  Cas smiled at that.  A moment of silence between the two of them passed before Cas spoke again.  "Well. I guess that's that.  I'm going to get Sam some food and head back to the bunker.  Pray to me if you need me" - "Wait!".  Dean had already closed some distance between them, pie in hand and mouth half open as if to find the right words to tell Cas he needed him now.  That his hands were stained with grace, whiskey and blood and he was undergoing it all alone.  

Instead he held up the pie and winked playfully at Cas "Wanna share some of that damn raspberry pie you got to cheer me up?".  Castiel tilted his head a bit before grinning at the pie and looking back at Dean "Of course".  Dean turned on the small TV in the room and put it on some music video channel.  Dean and Castiel watched TV, made small conversation about Castiel's experience as a human until they finished the whole pie.  "Still taste like molecules" Dean snickered as he placed the dirty plates in the sink.  Dean turned back to Cas who was already standing up and fixing his trenchcoat.  He was glad Cas had kept him company for a while at least.  He was happy.  "Well, goodbye Dean.  See you then." - "Bye Cas".  And like that Castiel was gone and Dean was alone again.  

 

 

 


	3. Help me make the most of freedom and of pleasure. Nothing ever lasts forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place on 9x14 "Captives". Right after Sam and Dean say goodbye to Mrs. Tran and Kevin's spirit. And also after Castiel defeats Bartholomew and becomes the new leader.
> 
> I appreciate the feedback I got from the previous chapters! Sorry this update took so long. Thank you for reading and feel free to provide constructive criticism.

After giving Ms. Tran the object Kevin’s spirit was attached to, Dean was once again left alone in his room to his thoughts. Music blaring from the headphones he was wearing. You’d think he and Sam would’ve made up already, after Kevin pleading them to before he left. But Sam locked himself in his room, and so did Dean. Dean closed his eyes as he remembered Kevin’s words “Can you two… get over it?”… “My mom is taking home a ghost, you two… you’re still here”. Dean chuckled bitterly remembering Sam’s promise to get over it. ‘Easier said than done’, Dean thought. Oddly enough, there was something else pulling at Dean. He clutched the sheets on the vacant spot of his bed thoughtfully before a name fell out of his lips. “Cas?”

After confronting and taking care of Bartholomew, Castiel had visited one of the angels or should he say victims of the current situation in heaven. It was a shame that Castiel had to slay Bartholomew although he tried to set the right example and let him be with just a warning. Some angels were just strictly meant to follow orders and Bartholomew had become a dictator with bad judgment. Freedom is a length of rope, God wants you to hang yourself with it. Castiel had become a leader in a matter of good choices. He chose to do what was right, regardless of the circumstances. The angels chose him, and restore heaven’s order he would. 

Castiel squinted as if listening into something. No, scratch that. Someone. 

“Hello, Dean”. Castiel was standing at the foot of Dean’s bed. Dean took off his headphones and gave Cas a sad smile. “Hey, Cas”. Dean and Castiel had been friends for years now, Cas knew what every single feeling looked like on Dean’s face, and this one made his heart ache. He correct fully assumed it had to do with his current relationship with Sam. “Is everything alright?” he asked. Dean stared intently at Castiel before patting the vacant space on the side of his bed. Castiel understood the gesture and shifted on his feet nervously. He didn’t know why, really. As Castiel mimicked Dean’s posture and sat up on the bed next to him, Dean acknowledged just how alone he had felt this whole time. And all he needed was to pray to his best friend to fill the hole in everything that’s fucked up about him. After what felt like hours, were mere minutes of silence, Dean spoke. He told Cas all that had happened with Kevin, Mrs. Tran and Sam. “I’m afraid Sam won’t forgive me. This’ll really be it.” Dean muttered with arms crossed and looking straight at his feet. Castiel was looking at Dean the whole time he had been talking. One of the things he had practiced while being human was empathy. It pained Cas to see Dean like this. He didn’t deserve it. Dean was one of the best men Castiel had ever met, it wasn’t fair. For some reason Dean felt extremely self-conscious. Well, he’s the one that asked Cas to sit beside him. Why did he do that? When Dean finally dared to meet Castiel’s penetrating gaze, he could see the sadness in his ocean blue orbs. He didn’t need pity. Dean didn’t want pity. And so before Castiel could say anything, Dean said “What about you though. Everything alright with you?”

Castiel carefully explained to Dean what had happened with Bartholomew and the angels that now chose him as their leader. Dean was concerned but furthermost proud. He had a stupid smile on his face that Cas couldn’t help staring at. He unconsciously started fidgeting with his trench coat before stuttering out “Wha- What is it?”. Dean chuckled before stating, “I just.” Dean shook his head and began again “Looking back on a couple of years ago, you could’ve never made the choice you made today. You’ve grown so much from… well, everything.” Cas had a burning sensation at the back of his eyes, he dismissed it. And Dean concluded by saying “I’m really proud of you, Cas”. Castiel then felt something wet on his cheek. Dean had never seen Castiel cry before. He didn’t want to either, so his immediate reflex was to wipe it away with his hand. Castiel obviously couldn’t quite place why his body was reacting the way it was, but he was sincerely overwhelmed. Dean reached for Castiel’s face and gently wiped away the tear that Cas had shed. That he had caused. But before he could take his hand away, Castiel took a grip of it. Dean flinched, noticing how much he really missed and craved contact. How lonely he actually had been. They stared at each other carefully and in silence as to not shatter the fragile something that was happening. 

Dean was proud of Castiel. After letting Dean down countless times, he finally was someone that Dean was proud of. “Everything’s going to be alright, you know. You don’t deserve to lie on this bed dreading everything that you think is wrong with you. You’re the best man that I have met in my life and the reason I have grown into someone worth more than the orders he executes and rather the choices he makes for himself. And I’m proud of you. For having what it took, to do whatever had to be done to save Sam. Sam will eventually see that. And Everything’s going to be alright”.

Dean tried to get out a sentence but it just ended up choked up “Cas-“. Castiel didn’t need him to say anything. He just wanted to comfort Dean, like Dean had done all these years, when he was a hammer without a cause to serve.   
Castiel looked down at their hands, and carefully intertwined his fingers with Dean’s. They both ripped their gazes off their attached hands and onto each other’s irises. The edge was tearing the room apart. Castiel’s pupils dilated. He looked at Dean’s lips, then at his eyes. As if asking for permission. Dean closed the distance between them.


	4. You'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before and during 9x18 "Meta Fiction". Right after I left the story on chapter three, during the confrontation with metatron and gadreel until the very end when Castiel finds out that Dean took on the mark of Cain.

Their lips met with bittersweet hunger. Castiel tugged at Dean’s lips with his teeth, drawing out blood. Dean grunted out of pleasure into the kiss as Castiel traced his fingers up Dean’s arm. Dean flinched and drew back with lust filled eyes at something that was long overdue. At Castiel, who looked back at Dean in a blown out gaze. “Dean?” 

He couldn’t let Cas know about the mark of Cain. At least not yet. Dean positioned his arm back defensively which Cas took as not wanting to go further with whatever line they had just crossed. Or maybe assuming Dean had regretted that they ever had. Castiel looked down at the hand that was still intertwined with Dean’s and withdrew it. Dean flinched at the loss of contact and looked back at Cas confused. “Apologies.” As Castiel got up from the matress Dean exasperatedly clutched the angel’s trenchcoat. “Cas, wait.” Castiel looked back at Dean with a hollow expression ‘What’s that face for?’ Dean thought before he spoke again “What are you doing?”. Castiel stared at the hand that was clutching his trenchcoat a while before smiling up at Dean sadly and saying “Saving us from each other I suppose”. Dean gaped at Cas unbelievingly “Don’t you say that. Don’t you dare hold me and then attempt to leave because it wasn’t convenient”. Castiel could never reject Dean’s pleading eyes. It wasn’t in him to do so. And so Castiel leaned back on the bed never breaking eye contact with the green eyed man. “Come here”. Dean refused to come any closer to the man that kept leaving whenever he pleased until Castiel took his hand and pleaded him to. Castiel shifted so Dean could lay down on his chest. Moments of tense muscles and silence passed between the two men before Castiel spoke again. “You know I’d never leave because it’s not convenient, right?”. Dean’s relaxed expression hardened before saying “That’s not what happened in purgatory”. Castiel swallowed bitterly and began stroking Dean’s hair soothingly, apologetically. Dean allowed himself to relax on the angel’s chest. How much had he longed for this closeness? How much had he longed for Dean Winchester? “I’m sorry”. “I know ” Dean sighed as he placed his arm around Cas’s waist, making up for the heavy words they were exchanging. “I do what I believe is best for you. I only want that.” Castiel chuckled bitterly “I never seem to get it right though, do I.” Dean almost immediately looked up from his position into Castiel’s eyes and uttered “Who has kept me alive all these years other than Sammy and Bobby? You, Cas. If you’re my perdition, I don’t want to be saved. I’d rather have you cursed or not. Remember?”. They stayed like that for a while before the temptation to continue what they had begun earlier became too much. . ‘I’d rather have you cursed or not’ Castiel thought he had imagined a glint of something else than friendship in Dean’s eyes the night he first said that to him. Looks like he was right. Castiel kept caressing Dean’s hair soothingly, smiling to himself. This was really happening. What happened to ‘No chick-flick moments’ .

Minutes later, Dean fell asleep on Castiel’s chest effortlessly. Without the need to cry or overthink himself into a comatose. Castiel was touched that Dean trusted him that much, that he didn’t need to clutch the knife under his pillow to fall asleep.  
‘Why did Dean retreat from me before, then?’ Castiel thought with a crease between his brows. He admired Dean Winchester’s precious facial features. His eyelashes, his freckles, his lips and the relaxed expression on his restless face. Castiel decided to let himself be happy for once and stay the night. Although angels don’t sleep, humans do. And with his grace slowly fleeting, the tiredness was getting the best of him. And so he succumbed to slumber with the love of his life on his chest, fact that he now permitted himself to acknowledge and scared him to death.

-

Weeks later Dean and Sam had Gadreel tied to a chair, the goal being to get answers from the angel about where the gates of heaven where situated and about Metatron’s plan. Sam was obviously too close to the situation due to the fact that the psychotic angel had once possessed his body. So Dean sent Sam out to get Castiel since they needed his assistance. Cas hadn’t called or texted Dean since that night they basically confessed their feelings to one another through heavy words and goose-bumps. Dean had even turned on the GPS on Castiel’s phone and had gotten no trace of the angel. Needless to say, he was distressed. Had he done something to upset Cas so much that he wouldn’t stay in touch with him? That he wouldn’t answer his prayers? Dean never liked praying. It was the same as begging. But he’d make the exception for Cas years ago when grew fond of the rather awkward angel, and he wasn’t about to stop now.

Sam got back from his confrontation with Metatron, whom had taken Castiel hostage and offered to exchange him for Gadreel. But all Sam found was a half beaten to death Gadreel and an exasperated Dean in the abandoned warehouse. The mark of Cain was taking a nasty hold of him, his skin crawling with the need to kill, he barely managed to control himself with Gadreel at all. Sam informed Dean of the situation, he was half relieved and half terrified. Castiel hadn’t left him. No, he’d never do that. Not again. Although trusting Metatron to keep his word wasn’t a good idea, the boys wanted Cas back and went ahead with the plan.

Sam and Dean took Gadreel to the place they were supposed to meet Metatron and exchanged Gadreel for Castiel. Dean was nervous, Sam was looking straightforward when Metatron finally showed up, the Winchester’s plans to capture Metatron failed miserably and so he took Gadreel as he pleased and Dean’s heart almost lept out of his chest when he finally saw Cas coming out of a black car where he had been handcuffed. Dean let out a breath of relief as he un-cuffed the angel, his hands lingering around his fingers because he’d miss this so much. Because he thought Castiel had left him stranded again without a word. Their eyes never left each other until Sam coughed uncomfortably and they moved away from each other a bit. Metatron had already left with his followers. Team free will remained next to the impala, talking about everything that had taken place.

As the Winchesters were about to leave Cas at the motel he was staying at, Dean asked him if he was alright. “Yes. Are you? There’s something different about you” Cas said. Dean stared back at Cas without saying a word before patting him on the shoulder and saying “I’m fine” but before he could retreat his arm, Castiel took it and pulled up his sleeve revealing the mark of Cain. “What have you done?” Castiel stated dryly. Dean pulled his arm from Castiel’s grip forcefully before saying “It’s a means to an end” and justifying himself. “Damn it, Dean” Cas said sadly. Dean couldn’t deal with this right now and Sam knew better than to interfere. “Look, you find heaven? You drop a dime. In the meantime, I’ve got a knight to kill” Dean said bitterly. Dean got in the driver’s seat of the impala without a second glance and Sam gave Cas an apologetic pat on the back before getting in the car with Dean, driving away from the heart wrecked angel who feared the consequences of Dean Winchester’s decision to take on the mark of Cain.


End file.
